Revelations
by Hazeydream
Summary: John and Elizabeth are trapped and with her severe injury he doesn't know if she's going to make it. COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

**Hi! Here's a wee first chapter in what I hope will be a story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Spoilers: From Sg1 season's 6 and 7 but ain't saying too much coz I want my surprise to be, well, a surprise! Lol. This can be set after season 1 as John's a Colonel.**

**Pairing: Gee, I wonder who?**

**Revelations**

**Chapter 1**

Dr Elizabeth Weir groaned as she tried to ignore the pain tearing down her side. As soon as the sound escaped her a hand touched her cheek and she hesitantly opened her eyes to see the owner. At first unable to see their face her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and the doctor could just make out the form of Colonel John Sheppard.

"Hey." He said softly and began stroking his thumb across her warm cheek.

"Hey." She muttered back grimacing at the soreness she felt. "What happened?"

She heard him sigh and knew it wasn't a pleasant story. "The roof and wall collapsed on us. We were both out for about a half hour but then I woke up."

"Are you okay?" She asked concern evident in her voice.

John laughed bitterly. "Unfortunately. Just a concussion Beckett thinks. We can still contact the others. You on the other hand…"

As he trailed off Elizabeth knew her condition was bad. Slowly reaching up to grab his hand by her face she squeezed it. "Please, what's wrong with me?"

Even in the dark she could see his eyes shine with worry, maybe even unshed tears and the uneasiness she felt soon increased tenfold.

"Somehow a piece of glass fell on you and a pretty sharp piece stabbed you in the abdomen. I've tried to keep pressure on it but…uh…"

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I'm bleeding to death."

It was a statement, not a question and she heard Sheppard's breath hitch. She knew he was going to reassure her she would be fine.

"Well, you're bleeding but you'll be okay. Rodney and co. are trying to get through the rubble." Even the officer knew it was half-hearted assurance and that Elizabeth knew how serious it was. He saw her eyes flicker open tears threatening to fall. Grunting he sat down next to her leaning against the cold wall and continued holding her hand. "We're going to get out and you'll be fine."

"Don't lie John. It doesn't suit you." Elizabeth valued Sheppard's honesty more than anything else. The confident pilot was not afraid to let his feelings show about matters that were important. And whilst sometimes this aggravated her she also admired it.

"Elizabeth I-"

"John, please. Don't make promises you can't keep." She choked out the last part and let the tears flow freely down her face. Trying to keep her sobbing quiet the feeling of her 2IC's hand on her thigh told her he could hear her. "I'm just glad I'm with you."

John's eyes opened wide and saw the opportunity to move the conversation onto cheerier ground.

"Me too. Imagine if you had been stuck in here with Rodney?"

This earned him a laugh from his injured companion who then moaned. "Ow, don't make me laugh!"

"Sorry." She could picture his sheepish grin and took comfort in the feeling of him stroking her hand and thigh. Whilst at any other time it would have been inappropriate right now she relished his touch.

"But you're right. It would have driven me mad being with him in here. Probably would have fought me for the last Power bar!" She stated and heard John chuckle.

"What about Caldwell?" Even as he said it John couldn't help but grin knowing the fights that would erupt.

"Oh god! He would have argued with me until my last breath!" It was meant to be light-hearted but an awkward silence descended. John tried to keep the panic that was rising in his chest knowing there was nothing he could do to save her.

_Why did I let her come? _He wondered angrily then scolded himself for he knew the answer to the question. _Because she's an explorer too and doesn't get much of chance to do it._

His team had found a small room in Atlantis that had Ancient writing plastered all over the walls and Elizabeth had insisted on seeing it. Whilst Rodney McKay, Teyla and Lt. Aiden Ford had been bored John had found her translations fascinating. Whether it was the actual passages or Elizabeth reading them that thrilled him he was not sure. But the other three had left to get some dinner and Sheppard had stayed with his CO to help her in deciphering the walls. He had enjoyed seeing her work on something other than reports and rotas and felt excited too when her face lit up when she had another completed passage.

This incident was just one in many recent events that had him feeling strange of late. And he had eventually concluded it was due to Elizabeth Weir as just being in her presence had him flustered and not so cocky anymore. The way she valued his opinions meant the world to him and realised that she had become his soul reason for returning to Atlantis after every mission. Their friendship had grown strong over recent months but he knew something more was there. But whether they would admit it was another matter.

A small grunt broke his thoughts and he felt Elizabeth move.

"Elizabeth?"

"Just getting comfy. I'm fi-oh!" She forced the scream that brewed in her throat away and settled for shaky breaths.

"Here, let me help." John gently ordered and delicately helped her turn around so she could place her head on his lap. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." She whispered and licked her dry lips as her eyelids began to droop.

"No, stay with me. Elizabeth?" But John's words fell on deaf ears as the diplomat allowed blackness to engulf her and fell into a deep slumber.

Checking her pulse John relaxed slightly knowing she was just sleeping and began stroking her damp hair off of her forehead. Glancing at the piece of material he had tied around Elizabeth's small waist he saw it was covered in crimson blood and pursed his lips. Making a mental note to change it when the sleeping woman woke up he tuned his attention back to her. As he gazed down he decided that if, no, when she woke up he would tell her everything he felt.

After all, John knew he might never get the chance again.

**A/N: Will be continuing as I do have a plan for this one. So please r'n'r!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think I'd get that many reviews for the first chapter. Thanks to all who read it. I have two ways of how this story can go and I can't decide which one to choose. Maybe I'll do another one similar using the other idea. Anhihoo, on we go!**

**Spoiler in it from Home.**

**Chapter 2**

"Easy Ford!" Rodney McKay moaned as the young marine pulled a large piece of stone from the rubble causing others to tumble as well.

"Sorry!" He snapped back and dumped the heavy object in the growing pile behind the rescue team.

Carson Beckett sighed as he watched the two men bicker. Even when two friends were in danger they still managed to argue. Wiping the sweat off his forehead the doctor hesitantly reached for his radio to check up on his colleagues. Not that the Scot didn't want to help but he was scared that the next time he spoke to Colonel Sheppard it would be tragic news about Elizabeth. But he couldn't think like that. The expedition leader was strong and he knew she would fight to stay alive. Pressing the button Carson spoke into the radio.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

"Still here doc," The familiar American voice crackled. "How's it going on your end?"

Carson cringed at his question as Rodney glared at Ford who accidentally bumped into him. "Oh, getting there lad. You just need to hold on a wee bit longer."

There was a pause before the pilot spoke again. "I'm not sure Elizabeth can doc." Even through the static the medic could here his fear. "The bleeding hasn't stopped and she's got a fever."

Carson squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips knowing she now had an infection. All he wanted to do was assure the man she would be okay but neither would believe it. Instead he opted to explain their progress. "Well, almost half of the rubble, or what we can see of it, has been removed but…" He paused as Rodney cried "Owww! My toe!" and Ford muttered his apologies. " it's taking some time. We're working as fast as we can to get to you."

"I know you are." John replied gratefully. "Keep me posted."

* * *

As John uttered those last words he swallowed hard and sniffed. It had been a long time since he had cried, and that had been after his two buddies', Mitch and Dex, memorial ceremonies. But with Elizabeth slowly fading away as she lay before him, John was finding it hard to keep his emotions bottled up.

He glanced down as she murmured something incoherent and rolled her head to the side. John reached for his P-90, that he had thankfully been holding during the cave in, and switched on it's light which illuminated a small area around the couple. As soon as the light hit Elizabeth's face John could see the perspiration glistening on her forehead and unfazed by it gently stroked her hair away from her pale face.

"Mmm, John?"

John could barely hear her weak fragile voice but smiled as he dropped his face towards hers. "I'm here Elizabeth." To reinforce his statement he began caressing her forehead grimacing at the heat radiating from her skin.

"Cold, I'm…cold" She forced out and John immediately began shrugging his jacket off while trying not to disturb her still form. It took a good few seconds what with leaning against a wall but eventually he removed it and placed it over the frail woman.

"There you go." He said softly ensuring it was covering the entire top half of her body, which wasn't hard considering how thin she was. "Everything is going to be okay, they're still trying to get to us. You'll be okay." He soothed as if trying to reassure himself as well.

"Don…don't lie…" She whispered and the jerk of her head indicated she was out once again. Although John hated the silence he was glad she was in some way unconscious, hopefully dreaming of better times or of pleasant things she missed on Earth.

As he sat with her Sheppard had been thinking about all the times he had ever argued with Weir and felt guilty for sometimes being a giant pain in the ass. But then he would remember their conversations out on the balcony or in the food court where she had stated more than once that she admired him for his courage to speak his mind.

This was just one of the many ways Elizabeth Weir had unintentionally helped him. She was never aware of how her little comments on his opinions or character made his heart swell with pride and realised that there was still hope for him yet. That he would not turn completely to the dark side, although he had come awfully close to it on several heated occasions.

Gazing at her still face he listened to her shallow breaths as he examined it. He wanted to burn every feature she had into his mind just in case…He couldn't even bare thinking about it and forced the tears in his eyes to recede.

Staring at the cut on Elizabeth's cheek he lightly brushed over it as if willing the scarlet line to disappear. Closing his eyes John took a deep breath feeling a single tear roll down his cheek. Wiping it away he sniffed again and continued watching her.

"Please Liz, I need you to get better I can't do this without you."

Stroking her cheek again the Colonel suddenly stopped the repetitive action feeling the skin below his thumb now smooth and soft. Using the light from his gun he shined it on Elizabeth's face and couldn't help exclaiming,

"What the…?"

The gash on her cheek had vanished.

**A/N: Okay so you all now know where this is going, right? Hope you'll still read the rest though. My wee darkness was in respect to the recent Star Wars movie although I've not seen it. Please R'N'R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed, didn't expect so many. I know I've been slower with these chapters but been a bit busy over the past few days. Hope you like this.**

**Chapter 3**

John shook his head and stared at the small area of smooth skin. The cut had definitely gone.

"Huh!" John exclaimed and frowned. He was about to radio Beckett to tell him the strange and exciting news when he suddenly felt dizzy. Closing his eyes he leant his head against the cool wall and began taking deep breaths to push though the pain now pulsing through his skull. "This is all we need!"

Keeping his eyes closed John grabbed his radio out of his vest pocket and pressed the talk button.

"Hey doc?"

"I'm here son. How's Dr Weir?" The medic questioned worry evident in his voice.

"She's out at the moment but…something very…_very _weird just happened."

"Go on."

John slowly opened his eyes relieved to see that the room was no longer spinning. "I noticed Elizabeth had a cut on her face and…well, I was just looking at it wishing she would get better and, uh, it vanished."

The pilot waited for a response but was met by silence. "Doc? You get that?"

"Va…vanished?" Carson stuttered his voice brimming with excitement. "As in you healed her?"

John raised his eyebrows trying to ignore the pride he felt at 'healing' Elizabeth. "Uh, yeah. I guess."

"This is incredible! Colonel, this is the first indication that any of you have the Ancient healing power SG1 have encountered!" Rodney practically shouted over the radio.

"The SGC have already experienced this?" Ford cut in sounding bewildered.

"Aye, SG1 found a frozen Ancient woman several years ago that could heal the sick. General O'Neill also gained the ability when the knowledge of the Ancients was downloaded into his brain." Carson explained knowing only Sheppard and Rodney had been told about the incidents. Having the gene himself the Scot was glad that the SGC had insisted that all those who had the ATA gene be told all the pros. They believed this would help convince these people to join the expedition.

"So, I can heal Elizabeth! Right?" The colonel asked hopefully although sensing Carson was about to dampen down the good news .

Carson sighed sadly realising the Colonel, in his excitement at being able to heal Weir, had forgotten the downside to this genetic power.

"I'm afraid not Colonel." He replied and received many shocked and angry looks from the others around him.

"Oh come on doc! We haven't encountered any signs of the plague that wiped out the Ancients here. It's Elizabeth!" John cried angrily into the radio refusing to believe he could not help her completely recover.

"That may be Colonel but we don't know it's gone for good-"

"But I don-"

"Did you feel any different after you healed her face?" Carson asked hoping to make the man see reason. Hearing the pause the doctor knew he had but had still expected the untruthful response.

"No." John lied hoping he sounded firm and glad no one could see his unconvincing face. _Damn him! He knows I don't care. _He thought hoping Beckett would just let him go ahead with it.

He heard the annoyed sigh through the radio and immediately felt bad for lying to his friend. "What happened?"

Reluctantly John explained his dizzy spell. "It was nothing. Besides, I don't need your permission doc and no one can stop me." The officer's tone was strong and sounded almost threatening.

"Colonel, I know it's difficult to just sit and watch. _Believe_ me. But if you heal Elizabeth you could become ill or worse die." Carson reminded the soldier hoping he would listen this time.

"I don't care." Came the static reply causing the medic to smile at his selflessness. Bringing John Sheppard on this mission had been one of Elizabeth Weir's best command decisions in his opinion. The man would offer his life for someone else's in a heartbeat, especially someone he cared deeply for.

"But she would."

The Scot's statement hit John like a ton of bricks and he automatically looked down her. Despite the discomfort she must have been feeling the leader had a calm expression on her face and looked very peaceful. John knew the doctor was right and that Weir would never forgive herself if he had healed her only to die himself because of the action.

Stroking her forehead again John closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just hold off a little while longer Colonel." Rodney advised seeing the seriousness and worry on Carson's face. "We're almost there."

John nodded and smiled slightly at the scientist's determined tone. "Okay." He replied softly and then continued his watchful gaze over Elizabeth.

**A/N: Still more to come. I hate that there's been no humour in this story. Maybe my next one will be more upbeat. Please R'n'R! You know you love me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are so nice with these reviews! I'm sorry I'm keeping you waiting with this story but it's been the best I could do. ErabuHikari asked me to explain Sg1's encounter with the virus so there's a wee summary( a bad one too) below for those who didn't see the episode (it also makes my chapter look longer! LOL.)**

**Season six (with Jonas) called Frozen**

A group of scientists are exploring the area where Carter and O'Neill found the second gate in Antarctica in season 1 Solitudes. They find a woman, with some wounds, frozen solid and Sg1 go along to see her. They defrost the woman who is actually still alive and amazingly her wounds heal too. Jonas communicates with her and discovers her name is Ayiana. She's an Ancient and Dr Fraser theorises that she is the first evolution of their kind (us being the second evolution). Leading to an O'Neill classic line – "Darwin would be crushed!" But everyone else apart from Ayiana becomes ill and they guess it came from exposure to her or the blood samples they took. She starts to heal everyone but this causes her to become weak and collapses before she can heal O'Neill. Both are dying but it's Aiyana who loses her battle and they end up putting a Tokra symbiote into O'Neill to cure him. He then gets captured by Ba'al yada yada yada…(another episode linked to this one.)

**There, told you it was bad! That's just the very basics so I'm sorry if others are annoyed at it or any mistakes I mentioned. If you would like a more detailed synopsis I would recommend Gateworld.**

**Chapter 4**

John jerked awake when he heard Elizabeth mumble and scolded himself for falling asleep. He was sure he hadn't needed it but obviously his body thought otherwise. Glancing at his watch the illuminated screen showed he had been dozing for almost half an hour.

Running a mucky hand through his already messy hair Sheppard returned his focus to Elizabeth. Placing the back of his hand on her forehead he was shocked but happy to feel her temperature had gone down as well as the dampness' disappearance.

"Hey doc! I think Elizabeth is getting better. She's not so warm now and she's not sweating as much." He informed Beckett who frowned.

"How's that?" He wondered out loud then snapped his fingers. "When you healed her cut you must have removed some of the infection."

John smiled finally feeling like he had done something to help her. "So, she's gonna be okay now, right?"

The silence on the other end told him otherwise and he growled in frustration.

"I'm afraid Dr Weir isn't out of the woods yet son." Beckett explained solemnly. "We're still having trouble reaching you both and her main wound hasn't healed yet, has it?"

Sheppard glanced at her bloody side and sighed. "No, the bleeding's stopped but there's nothing clean here I can replace her bandages with."

Just then the woman in question's eyes flickered open and blinked a few times. At first she donned a puzzled expression clearly disorientated but then seeing Sheppard's tired, grubby face took a shaky breath.

"Hey. Still here are we?" She asked hoarsely and her companion nodded obviously relieved to hear her talking.

"Yeah. There's still too much rubble in their way. But you know Rodney, soon he will have dug us out and be bragging about _his _rescue attempts to anyone or things with ears."

His attempt at lightening the atmosphere worked as he and Elizabeth chuckled before she launched into a coughing fit. "Sorry." He quickly stuttered placing his hands on her shoulders as they bounced off the floor.

"No…don't be. We needed it." She assured him and then frowned at him. "Unless I'm in some warped reality I thought I was dying?"

"Eh…" Was all John could say trying to find the words to explain his 'power'. No doubt the diplomat would be delighted in the news but would then ultimately order him never to use it, as she knew the downside too.

"John? I feel better." She reinforced sounding bewildered. "How is that possible?"

He didn't want to answer her knowing she would soon deteriorate again if the others didn't reach them soon. But she needed to know the truth.

"Um, a little while ago something…amazing happened. I, uh, healed a cut on your face." He explained slowly watching her face carefully. At first she looked sceptical so he added while waving, "With my hands."

"What the-?" Elizabeth muttered still in disbelief while John hid his smile hearing her reaction. "You have…"

"Yep, Ancient healing powers." Cocking his head to the side he said, "Cool, huh?"

"Um, very." She said although still looking unconvinced. "So you healed a cut. Doesn't explain exactly why I feel overall better."

"It would seem the Colonel removed most of the infection from your system while he healed the cut." Beckett jumped in giving Elizabeth a fright.

"Geez doc! Buzz in next time!" John exclaimed seeing the leader momentarily startled.

"Sorry!" He replied grinning sheepishly at the others around him. "So, you do feel better Dr Weir?"

"Yeah. Still sore, a little dirty and sweaty… so probably smelly too, but other than that I feel fine." She quipped causing various members of the rescue team to sigh in relieve.

However, the grave look on Carson's face worried Rodney. Casting him a quick glance the medic shook his head. "Dr Weir, I'm afraid…I'm afraid the infection will come back unless we get to you soon."

Staring questioningly at John he looked away unable to watch her reaction at the news.

"What do you mean?" She asked wishing Sheppard would look at her. Even from the side of his face she could see his guilt. It felt as if she should know why this hadn't worked properly but couldn't remember.

"If Colonel Sheppard tries to heal you completely he could become infected with an Ancient virus." Carson explained and immediately Elizabeth recalled the events from SG1's mission report about the frozen Ancient Ayiana.

"He could die." She stated understandingly attracting the officer's attention again. The silence told her she was right and nodded. "Just as well it was only a small cut then."

Gazing at each other for a minute John spoke into the radio. "Give us a minute please guys."

"Aye. Call me if you need me." He told them and switched his radio off.

"Huh? Why'd he do that?" Rodney grunted while trying to lift a piece of rock off of a huge pile. He was met by several shocked and annoyed expressions. "What?"

* * *

"Elizabeth I-"

"No."

"You don't even know-!"

"Yes I do and I'm telling you no!"

The anger and fear in her voice surprised and scared the Colonel having never heard her use that tone before. Watching her grimacing in pain as she tried to sit up he placed a hand on her back for support but she immediately tensed when he did.

"Don't touch me." She warned in a low voice and proceeded to grunt and groan as she manoeuvred her tired body over to the other wall that was still half standing. Looking back at Sheppard, Elizabeth could see the hurt in his eyes and realised just how nasty she had sounded.

"I didn't mean it like that-" She hurriedly explained. "I don't want you to…you know…heal me by accident." He seemed to understand her reasoning but still showed signs of offence.

"Did you have to move so far away?" He asked moodily reminding Elizabeth of small child about to go into a sulk. And Sheppard was not pleasant to be around when sulky. Cute but unpleasant.

"Yes." She said smiling sadly at him. "Cause I know you John Sheppard and at least this way I can try and kick you if you try to heal me."

Her voice was light and full of humour but her eyes betrayed her amusement. Elizabeth was terrified and felt her heart tug when John looked at her pleadingly.

"Please Elizabeth. I can't watch you die." He begged but she was absolute in her decision.

"I couldn't live with myself if you cured me and then died yourself John. Don't ask me to live with that guilt, it's not fair!" She said raising her voice ready for a battle.

"Fair? I have the power to save you and no one will let me!" He cried angrily leaning forward. "Atlantis needs their leader!"

"They have Caldwell and you. I'm expendable John." Even as she uttered the words Elizabeth realised how harsh it sounded but knew it was the bitter truth.

"What?" He asked gaping. "Like hell you are! You run this city and you do a damn fine job at it whereas me-"

"They need fighter pilots and someone with your experience in dealing with the Wraith-"

"They need someone who everyone, civilians and military, look up to-"

"You have the ATA gene and in my book that trumps all!"

Elizabeth's loud statement echoed around the dark ruined room as if emphasising her point. Both were breathing heavily trying to regain some composure after their short but heated fight and Elizabeth tried again, this time lowering her voice.

"As long as Atlantis has you it stands a chance of returning to greatness." Holding up a hand to stop his protests she pressed on firmly. "Please John. I am asking you as a friend not to risk your life for mine."

The sincerity in her eyes as she said 'friend' caused a lump to rise in his throat. _Damn it Sheppard you should have tried harder! _He thought regretfully wishing he had been more forceful during the argument. Gazing sorrowfully at Elizabeth it was now John noticed she looked slightly paler again.

Watching as her eyelids fluttered open and then close John knew the infection was grabbing hold of her again and clenched his fists as she whispered wearily, "Please, promise me…"


	5. Chapter 5

**As always thanks for the reviews. When you all said nice things I could wait to write the next chapter so here it is. Thanks if you reviewed Rodney's Gossip too.**

**Ashkash: Thanks for the long review. I've missed your 'Fantastic!' LOL. I can't believe it'll be a different Dr Who in the next series! It just won't be the same.**

**Chapter 5**

Carson fumbled the radio nervously when still no word came from Sheppard or Weir. He could sense the type of conversation that was about to ensue before he left them to it and he was now more worried about their emotional state.

The Scot was confident that Elizabeth would persuade the Colonel to back off from the whole healing idea but also knew this would cause tension. Sheppard wasn't the kind of man to sit there and do nothing.

"Wait a minute!" Rodney cried and then made a "Shhhh" sound silencing everyone around him. Straining his ears Carson walked closer to the rubble and could just make out the sound of someone's voice. A woman's voice.

"Dr Weir?" Ford asked hopefully and both scientists nodded. "So we're getting close?"

They then shrugged and McKay muttered, "Or they're having a huge, very loud fight."

All three knew both explanations were possible and again focussed their efforts in removing the debris.

* * *

"Promise me John." Elizabeth ordered her voice slightly stronger evidently wanting an answer before she passed out again.

John looked down at his balled fists wishing she would sleep again so he wouldn't need to say anything. How could she ask him to do that? Just watching wasn't in his nature!

"I can't believe it came back so quickly." He said looking anywhere else but her eyes.

"Don't change the subject john-"

"Change the subject! I'm still talking about the damn infection that's going to kill you!" John shouted immediately regretting his action as Elizabeth glared at him. _Oh to hell with it! _Ignoring her earlier threat John pushed himself onto his knees and approached Weir who continued to stare defiantly at him.

"John-" She warned but he kept inching closer staring intently into her eyes. "John please, don't!" Her voice hitched sounding slightly hysterical as he knelt right beside her, legs almost touching. Despite wanting to push him away Elizabeth couldn't find the strength realising that she was getting worse again, but quicker this time. He of course had figured this out and was using it to his advantage.

Seeing the tears begin to roll down her cheek he gently brushed them away whilst stroking her damp cheek. "Elizabeth I-"

"Please don't." She sobbed griping her side as the pain became too much. "They'll come soon, just wait."

Leaning back John softly told her, "I just wanted to tell you…thank you for everything you did for me. And…I love you."

Elizabeth gasped finally seeing what he was doing. He was saying good-bye. The surge of joy and love she felt caused her to forget about the pain and gazed longingly back at him. "I love you too."

Both smiling sadly at their confession Elizabeth was only slightly surprised when John leaned in for a kiss by cupping her face and puling her towards him.

It was loving and tender, silently conveying what their hearts and minds wanted to say. Lost in the moment Elizabeth savoured the taste of his lips reaching up to touch his stubble-covered cheek making sure that this was real. Feeling his warm prickly skin she knew it was and pulled back slightly so she could look at him.

But when she did he looked down, eyes closed and it was then she felt it. Nothing. No pain. No sickness. No hot or cold flushes. Nothing. Just the feeling of dread as Elizabeth Weir realised what exactly John Sheppard had just done to her. Glancing down to her right side she tore off the bloody bandage and looked at him with horror after seeing no wound.

"You…you healed me." She whispered voice full of fear, sadness and anger.

When he opened his eyes again he looked directly at her. There was no regret in his eyes, just love.

"I'm sorry. I had to…" He trailed off as his vision swam and he lurched forward clutching his head, which began pulsing with pain.

"John!" Elizabeth cried catching his shaking form as he crashed to the floor. "John no! Don't do this to me! Please!" She yelled frantically rolling him onto his side but saw it was no use as his eyes rolled back and his head lolled to the side.

Reaching over his still body Elizabeth grabbed the radio and held it up to her mouth trying to keep her voice steady but ultimately failing. "Carson? You need to hurry!"

"Elizabeth? What is it lass? Where's Colonel Sheppard?"

"He's unconscious! He…he healed me you have to hurry!" She repeated shaking the radio as if it would help him understand better.

"Oh crap." Came the static response and Weir heard him shout to the rescue team. "You've got to get in there! This is Dr Beckett I need a hazmat team down to level 3 section 26."

* * *

"Carson?" Rodney asked his eyes widening with panic.

"The Colonel may now be carrying a plague – the one that wiped out the original Ancients!" He announced feeling panic rise within him too. "And we have no cure for it!"

* * *

Elizabeth stroked John's damp forehead placing a light kiss on it every now and then.

"Please John. Wake up. For me John, please!" She whispered over and over hoping against hope that they would be rescued any minute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry this chapter took a while longer. I've now just got one exam next wed and then that's me! Woo hoo! If any one else has had essays or exams then I hope all went well.**

**Chapter 6**

"That's us Carson!" Rodney exclaimed, as there was now a large gaping hole in the wall. Just as the scientist was about to scramble up the small pile of rocks leading into the damaged room Ford grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Hey! Hang on McKay, notice everyone else is wearing a suit?" He reminded him patting his friend on the shoulder. "Let the doc and his team go in."

Rodney reluctantly stepped back to let Carson and his team, fully covered in hazmat gear, slip through the hole to help Sheppard. As the two men watched silently they could hear Weir's frantic cries as Carson tried to examine Sheppard.

"Please Carson! You have to help him!" Elizabeth gasped as the medic checked the Colonel's eyes and chest.

"Aye lass I will. I just need you to stand back a bit please." He ordered firmly and when she did was glad at least someone followed his orders these days. Helping two other nurses lift Sheppard onto a stretcher Beckett then placed a reassuring hand on the back of Weir and lead her through the hole.

When she appeared Rodney and Ford stared as for the first time since the Genii attack they saw their fearless leader scared and upset. Her eyes were blotchy and skin was pale which was a stark contrast to the blood stained hands she had. Her mid drift was showing although there was no evidence of any injury. Both figured that the blood had been from her original injury, which was now completely gone thanks to Sheppard.

As the rescue team stood back Elizabeth barely acknowledged them as she followed the medical team. Shaking out of their dazed state Ford and Rodney jogged to catch up with her.

"Elizabeth?" Rodney asked reaching out to grab her arm.

When she never answered he turned to Ford who shrugged and continued walking beside them. They then noticed the group entering another room on the same level where some medical equipment had been set up.

"Why are we here?" Rodney asked confused thinking they had been heading for the infirmary.

Carson prepped John on the bed by placing an oxygen mask on him and hooking him up to heart monitor before answering over his shoulder.

"It's just a precaution Rodney. Just in case the Colonel has caught the Ancient plague. I don't want to travel too far from this area and infect the rest of the city."

Elizabeth spoke up her voice husky. "I don't understand. The only reason SG1 caught the disease was because of the Ancient they found. Because of her blood sample." Even when distressed the woman was still able to think coherently.

Turning to face them Carson gave them a grave look. "Aye. However, when Colonel Sheppard healed you his white blood cells count more than likely dropped dangerously low and this has left him open infections. If even the smallest traces of that plague still exist here then it is possible he may have caught it."

If Weir could pale anymore she did. The look of guilt on her face had the medic silently cursing John Sheppard for his heroism. Despite his selflessness Becket knew that if something were seriously wrong with the Colonel, Dr Weir would never forgive herself.

"He'll be okay Elizabeth." Rodney told her his own voice shaking slightly. "It could just be a simple infection, right Carson?"

He nodded. "It is entirely possible Dr Weir. I just want to take every precaution." He said giving her a small smile. He hated giving her false hope, as at this point he really had no idea how the Colonel was, but at the moment the diplomat needed it. "Look, you need to be checked out too-"

"Oh I'm _fine._ He healed me completely remember?" Elizabeth suddenly spat letting the anger she felt show causing her three friends to gape slightly. Realising how she had sounded she shook her head and sighed. "Okay."

Carson nodded and indicated a nurse to take Weir aside for a check up. Before disappearing behind a curtain she took a final glance at the still form of John and wiped away a single tear that had rolled down her cheek.

As their leader departed Ford and Rodney watched as Carson drew more blood samples and continued checking the machines hooked up to the unconscious pilot.

"What's his condition at the moment doc?" Ford asked despite dreading the news.

"To be honest all that seems to be wrong with him is a slight fever and an increased heart rate, typical of any infection." Beckett explained never taking his eyes off of his patient. "We won't know anything for sure until the labs come back and that could be an hour or two." As he said the last part he looked pointedly at the two hovering men.

Ford noticed first. "Oh! Right, well we'll go and see how the rescue team are doing." As he turned to go he noticed Rodney still staring at Sheppard worry etched in his features.

"McKay? McKay!" Ford practically shouted nudging the vacant scientist.

"Huh? Oh right! What about Elizabeth?" He asked glancing to the back to the room.

"I think I'll keep her here. Besides, I don't think she'll want to be anywhere else." Beckett reasoned giving both men a reassuring smile.

They gave him a small, unconvinced smile and turned to leave. Picking up a chart the Scot began to note down some of the colonel's vitals again until he heard a whimper from behind the curtain Dr Weir was in. He moved closer listening with some pride as the nurse, Fiona, tried to calm her.

"Dr Weir, I'm sure Colonel Sheppard will be fine." She soothed in a gentle voice. "Soon he'll be moaning about being cooped up and threatening to escape." She joked earning a silent chuckle from Beckett.

Elizabeth sniffed before muttering, "Yes, I'm sure you're right." Her voice sounded slightly happier and Carson beamed at Fiona as she appeared from behind the curtain.

"Dr Weir is fine doctor." She said politely.

"Thank you Fiona." He said gratefully and she smiled back knowing he was proud of her work during the past hour. When the nurse had moved back to Sheppard's bed Carson joined Elizabeth perching next to her on the bed. Sitting next to him in the large orange suit was slightly daunting to the thin diplomat.

"How is he?" She asked anxiously eyes wide with hope.

"Slight fever and increased heart rate but I'll need to wait for the tests to know anything else. He's stable." He explained quietly patting Weir on the arm rolling his eyes forgetting he was wearing large, black, rubber gloves.

"He's also unconscious Carson." Elizabeth felt the need to point this important and obvious fact out and this earned a chuckle from Beckett.

"Aye, that too. But his brain activity is normal and for all we know it's just his body's way of repairing any damage that's been done."

Elizabeth sighed. "Damage because of me."

Even as a medical doctor Carson was amazed at how many different emotions Elizabeth had displayed so far. Fear, hurt, sadness, anxiousness and anger. It was this last emotion that had the doctor concerned. Colonel Sheppard had gone against Weir's specific orders not to heal her and whilst it was done to save her, the consequences of his actions would have serious ramifications. Not just on his own health but his relationship with Elizabeth too.

"I can't explain what goes on in the colonel's head Elizabeth" Carson said. "But I know that if I had been in there with you…well, I couldn't have just sat and do nothing."

His confession somewhat startled Elizabeth but also warmed her. Turning to stare at him surprised he gave her a sheepish smile through the small, steamy window and shrugged.

"We asked him to just sit and wait. That was never going to happen."

"But I asked him not to Carson." Elizabeth said exasperated. "If he…if he doesn't…I will never forgive myself. How can I live with myself if-"

"He will be okay!" Beckett assured her now desperately wanting to believe it himself. "He's a fighter."

Nodding Elizabeth clasped her hands and looked up with tears shining in her eyes. Looking closer Carson saw guilt as well as fear mixed in with her watery eyes. "I'm so angry with him. I know I shouldn't be but I am."

Her confession didn't shock Carson and he took pity in the fact that she was so confused right now. Deciding he had no words to offer support he allowed her to continue. If she ranted for a while it may resolve some of the confusion as well as lift a weight off of her shoulders before Sheppard woke up.

If he woke up.

"He knew how hard this was going to be for me. I always have to watch him go through this and I didn't want to see it happen again. I mean how much more can his body take!" Realising her voice had gotten extremely loud Elizabeth cleared her throat and looked down at her clasped hands. "He kissed me as he did it."

This statement did shock the doctor and he couldn't help but exclaim, "He what?"

"He told me he loved me and then kissed me. It wasn't until after that I felt…better." Her pain was evident in her voice and Carson finally understood why she was this angry. Even for Sheppard that was a real sneaky way of getting his own way. Hoping the man's words had been true and not just a way of manipulating her, he sighed again. But deep down Carson knew there was something bubbling between Weir and Sheppard so knew the latter would be unlikely. He just hoped John would wake up soon and they could figure out their relationship.

"Can I see him?" Elizabeth asked quietly but her exhaustion seeped through as well.

"Aye, but then I would like you to get some rest too." Before she could protest he pushed on. "I'll let you know the minute I get the tests back and discuss them with you. But for now you need to take it easy. 10 minutes only. Go"

Scowling at him Elizabeth went over to John's bed and peered at him from the foot of the bed. After a minute of just watching him from a far she finally moved to the head of the bed grasping his hand as she did so. With her free hand Weir reached out and grabbed a chair, sitting down heavily on it so she could examine John's face better.

Watching the woman's actions Beckett marvelled at how the two leader's relationship had evolved from being two people simply in charge of an expedition to being so close their relationship was difficult to define. Shaking his head and wriggling in his enormous suit Beckett thought once again about the effects of this long disastrous day.

**A/N: I hope you don't think Liz is coming across as being ungrateful. I just wanted to show how messed up she was feeling, cause you know I've been healed by John Sheppard before and know how it feels. LOL. Soz, very tired right now so making very bad jokes. Anyways, yeah please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't posted anything for months. Would you believe that the very week I finished uni my computer went funny? I haven't had Word until today so I thought I'd better update ASAP! I've tried to read as many stories as I could and have been so annoyed that I couldn't update. I know it's short but please review, I've missed them!**

**Chapter 7**

Elizabeth stirred as she heard voices somewhere nearby. Slowly opening her eyes the doctor waited until her vision focused and rolled her head in the direction of the voices. Carson was standing at the head of John's bed with his back to Elizabeth and was chattering away to someone. For a moment she thought the medic had gone mad and was talking to no one until she heard a sarcastic drawl that was very familiar.

"Next time I'll be sure to wake up quicker doc, heaven forbid I take a short nap!"

Elizabeth stifled a giggle as the Scot took a deep breath and cleared his throat, obviously annoyed. Sitting up she slid off the bed and approached the two men quietly.

"It was more than a wee nap Colonel! You had us all very worried." Carson muttered writing on the medical chart still unaware of Elizabeth's presence behind him. "Especially Dr Weir who-"

Elizabeth let out a loud cough that cut off the doctor and smiled politely as he turned to face her a guilty smile creeping onto his face.

"Dr Weir! Didn't realize you were awake!" He stuttered moving slightly so his patient could see her.

"Obviously." Elizabeth stated enjoying the man's obvious discomfort.

"Aye, um, well I'll just leave you two to, eh…" And with the half finished sentence quickly left the room.

Elizabeth chuckled and then stopped when she realized John was staring at her.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey"

For a moment they just stared at each other until Elizabeth broke the silence. Keeping her voice even she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, okay! Beckett just wants to keep an eye on me for a few days." John said then glancing sideways and leaning forward whispered. "He says for observation but I think he kinda has a thing for me."

Rolling her eyes Elizabeth pulled up a seat and sat down stating "Actually I think he would love to get rid of you. You're not exactly his number 1 patient." She joked despite the anger she had felt earlier returning. _Just keep it bottled Elizabeth, you're just happy he's alive and well._

"Oh please I must be better than Rodney! That man can moan for Earth!" John cried. "At least I'm unconscious most of the time. Apparently McKay even moans in his sleep!"

Elizabeth forced a smile and decided she'd had enough jokes. "Yes, well, you gave us all a scare John." When he smiled sheepishly she felt her face flush and shot him a serious look. Seeing the change in her mood John looked away and sighed. His hope of getting through at least one day without discussing 'it' had been dashed. He wasn't sure he was ready for this talk but saw Elizabeth obviously was. Examining his hands John muttered, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." Her reply was unexpected and John's head snapped up.

"What?"

Sighing Elizabeth abruptly stood up and began walking out the room. Frowning John called to her and she turned to face him. When she did he could see the tears filling her eyes and the anger clearly etched on her face. "Elizabeth, I- "

"I can't do this. I thought I could but…I know you saved me and I'm grateful but…" Taking a deep breath she stared into his eyes and pushed on. "You specifically went against my wishes and…if you hadn't made it I would never have forgiven myself!" Her voice echoed around the half empty room and John saw a single tear roll down her cheek. Slipping out the bed he cautiously stood and walked up to her.

"I couldn't let you die Elizabeth." John whispered and cupped her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch and he took this opportunity to gently kiss her on the mouth. To her it felt unreal, as if she was in a dream and he wasn't really here. He was only slightly surprised when she pulled back and stepped away from him.

"I can't." She whispered back causing John's heart sink. Gazing regretfully at him she continued tearfully, "It hurts too much to watch you do this over and over. Especially when it's because of me."

Ignoring the hurt look on his face and the guilt sweeping through her Elizabeth left John standing on his own and walked quickly to the nearest transporter. She never even noticed Carson calling her name as the doors closed; she leaned against the wall and began sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

When Carson saw her face he immediately returned to see Sheppard and saw the pilot standing close to the doorway staring off into space. The hurt and pain in his eyes did not go unnoticed by the doctor either.

"Colonel Sheppard I need you to get back in bed, you're still very weak." The medic advised watching the patient's reaction carefully. When he got no reaction he gently touched the man's arm and began guiding him back to bed. Once settled Carson sat on the seat Elizabeth had just vacated.

"Why didn't you tell me she was this angry?" John asked quietly staring straight ahead.

"To be honest Dr Weir has shown a number of emotions the past 24 hours. Anger was just one of them." He neglected to mention he though she had every right to be. The officer was going to have to start realizing that his actions had consequences, especially with people's emotions. "Give her time Colonel. Despite what she says she cares deeply for you and that's not going to change any time soon."

John just nodded vaguely hearing the doctor's advice and leaned back and closed his eyes. Staying for a few minutes to make sure his patient was okay Beckett breathed a sigh of relief as Sheppard's breath evened out indicating he was now fast asleep.

"This week just keeps getting better and better." He muttered leaving the peaceful officer to sleep.

**A/N: Think I've lost it again. I'm having trouble writing so maybe I need to be stressed to write stories. Hmmm, weird! Anyway you know what I want and I would like to take this chance to say how jealous I am of any Americans (and Canadians maybe?) that are going to see the new Stargate seasons this Friday. I have to wait until September and it's going to kill me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing. Glad you were still interested in the story. I've been reading some fics with Siege Part 3 spoilers and I'm getting very excited. Roll on September! Also peepz have written that Weir and Sheppard hug, do they? If you don't want to reveal the answer in a review please email me coz I really want to know! Anihoo, on I go.**

**Chapter 8**

1 Week later.

"Doc I'm fine!" John mumbled trying to speak despite a glass thermometer sticking out of his mouth.

"Humor me!" Carson snapped getting annoyed while taking the pilot's blood pressure.

"Three men walk into a bar-"

"Jesus lad, it wiz nae a challenge!" The medic cried exasperated and yanked the thermometer out of his smirking patient. "Well everything looks fine."

John rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed. "Exactly what I said!"

"Feel free to show me yir qualified medical certificate anytime Colonel. Another week off active duty I think. Now scram before I get a big needle!"

The officer didn't need telling twice and practically ran out of the infirmary scowling at the thought of spending more time hanging around with nothing to do. John pushed away the nagging thought that that wasn't the whole truth since if he popped into the control tower he would be able to find something to do. But going near the command center meant speaking with Elizabeth, something John was not ready for.

She had not made the effort to see him so he did the same and kept himself occupied with reading 'War and Peace' and bugging McKay. He did feel bad however knowing that Caldwell and Weir had a lot on their plates and could use someone to help out.

Feeling the guilt rise in him he swallowed hard and made his way to the main tower deciding it was time to just get it over with. But as the Colonel stepped in the transporter he found himself directing the lift to lab section where McKay would no doubt be. He mentally scolded himself for whimping out and made his way to the head scientist's lab. Even from the lab he could hear the astrophysicist's rants.

"I asked you to devise a new system that would regulate the power flow not evaporate the entire city!"

Approaching the doorway John heard a small female voice stuttering her apologies whilst offering to make her boss a coffee and sandwich.

"Adjust this and this, move that, sugar no milk, ham and cheese, now go!" Rodney ordered and let out a huge, frustrated sigh just as John entered the lab. He managed to just jump out of the young Korean scientist's way as she shuffled past him fiddling with some papers and her large black glasses.

When Rodney saw John he let out a loud groan and threw his hands up in the air. "Yet another interruption! What do you want this time Colonel?"

John shrugged as he picked up a silver slate with Ancient writing on it. "Oh, nothing. Just bored. Hey!" He cried when Rodney snatched the device from his hands.

"My lab is not a toy shop!" Glaring at John he asked, "Why don't you see if there is anything productive to do for Caldwell?"

Waving off his suggestion Sheppard found another relic, which was yet again pinched out of his grasp. Keeping his voice light he replied, "Off active duty remember?"

"I'm sure you could be doing paper work or helping Elizabeth do hers-" Rodney paused realizing why the man before him was so reluctant to visit HQ. "Oh! Still avoiding her eh?"

Frowning John retorted, "I am not avoidingher. She's been avoiding me!"

"I bet she hasn't even thought about you this week Colonel!"

"Gee, thanks Rodney!"

"No," McKay replied rolling his eyes. "I mean she's been snowed under with paper work whilst trying to negotiate a food trade with our new allies. I know for a fact that Beckett's fuming with her for not eating right this week and almost relieved her of command."

John stared shocked at this new information and immediately felt his guilt return ten fold. _She's been too busy to visit! _"Yeah, well, we didn't exactly leave on the best of terms McKay." Although the scientist didn't know the specific details of Elizabeth and his last encounter it was pretty obvious it hadn't been pleasant.

Shrugging whilst returning to his computer McKay muttered, "Well maybe she's not so angry anymore."

"Maybe-" John paused. "Hold it! You know something don't you?" When the man before him did not reply he said, "McKay?"

Biting his lip he turned to face his questioner and rubbed his hands together nervously. "Um, I may have talked with Elizabeth yesterday but it was nothing really-"

John sighed. "Man you have a crap poker face Rodney. Just tell me!" He said in a slightly louder and more intimidating voice that he knew always scared his teammate.

"I found Elizabeth upset on the balcony last night and when I asked her about it she said she felt terrible for leaving things the way she had with you and that she couldn't concentrate on anything." Rodney revealed watching the Colonel carefully. "She said she had still been angry with you and…let's just say she regrets what she said." He finished clearly embarrassed to be talking about feelings.

John nodded slowly taking in this new information. At first he felt deliriously happy that he still had a chance with Elizabeth but then this feeling dissolved into one of confusion. What should he do now? Go to her and…what? Talk, kiss her, hug her? What if she wasn't ready to talk to him yet? Maybe he should give her time but he knew he couldn't wait any longer to know how she really felt.

Ignoring Rodney's expectant look John simply nodded again and wandered out of the lab much to his friend's annoyance. Running to the door he yelled, "Don't tell her I told you! Ok? Sheppard?"

Still ignoring him Sheppard made his way back to the transporter and though out his plan of action. With any luck he would a much happier man tomorrow morning.

**A/N: ok just a wee filler before what I think will be the last chapter. I love writing McKay and Carson. They are just great ain't they? Just finished the new Harry Potter book to day and OMG! It was so amazing! Can't believe I now have to wait for the new seasons and the next HP book, waiting sucks! Please r'n'r. Taa!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews (especially Ashkash – I think you reviewed me four or five times LOL.) and letting me know about ShepWeir in Siege Part 3. I'm amazed at how many hits I got for this, over 2000! (Stats are definitely a good feature eh?) Glad people are taking an interest.**

**Espiritu: Thanks and I saw the pictures, so cute!**

**elemental-sparky: Thanks for the review and hopefully August will fly by!**

**Chapter 9**

Elizabeth yawned as she finished typing up a report and began skimming through it to fix any mistakes. The control room was almost empty apart from the nightshift technicians and security and the only light coming from her office was from the computer screen. Suddenly a shadow flickered across her desk and Elizabeth looked up to Carson Beckett glaring at her.

"Not now Carson." She groaned and returned her focus to the screen. Still sensing the doctor's presence she muttered, "I'm almost finished."

"No, yir finished now lass." The Scot said sternly and even walked around behind her chair. He hated trying to intimidate or annoy anyone (other than Rodney McKay) but some people just needed a push. "Come on, off tae bed."

Elizabeth growled. "I'm only spell checking Dr Beckett. I'm nearly finished-"

"Well it looks like you've missed a couple unless Americans spell technology with an 'ie' at the end and don't use commas." Carson said with a hint of amusement in his voice pointing to the mistakes at the very beginning of the document.

Weir was silent for a minute narrowing her eyes and swallowing a nasty retort. All she wanted to do was go to sleep or even just relax for a couple of hours but the workload on her desk was still huge. "Carson-"

"You either leave now or I will relieve you of command in front of Colonel Caldwell!"

Elizabeth hardly ever heard the medic this angry or frustrated and knew he was just looking out for her. Sighing she slowly stood up grimacing at the pain in her back and made her way to the door with Carson following. What she didn't notice was Carson touching his earpiece twice before he left the office.

Much to Elizabeth's annoyance the doctor had insisted on following her to her room just in case she 'deviated fae her objective'. Once the door was opened she stepped in the room and turned to face him.

"Now I want you tae rest for at least 6 hours. 8 if you can manage it. That clear?"

Elizabeth almost laughed at his motherly tone and nodded portraying an innocent expression. "Yes doctor." When he nodded, satisfied at her answer, he said good night and turned to walk away. As Elizabeth closed the door she missed seeing his face split into a knowing smile.

Once in the room Elizabeth stood for a few minutes feeling too exhausted to do anything. Pondering her next move she noticed a small post it up on the bathroom door. Moving closer she couldn't identify the writer but saw that it said, "Come in and relax."

Frowning Elizabeth gently opened the door and gasped when she saw the Ancient bathroom lit with the Athosian's equivalent to candles and a full bath that looked steaming hot. There was a lovely aroma floating around the room and Elizabeth immediately began stripping of her clothes desperate to get in the water. As soon as she was in a small contented sigh escaped her and there she remained for a whole 45 minutes with no interruptions.

Feeling the water go lukewarm Elizabeth decided that now she could definitely sleep and pulled herself out of the tub. As she dried herself she wondered who had set this little surprise up and immediately assumed it was Carson, after all he had been adamant about her getting some rest. Changing into her pajamas and sliding into bed her mind wandered to John Sheppard and she lay there wondering how he was. She knew that medically speaking he was fine (she had read the report) but she still hadn't seen him since that day she left him in the infirmary. She had been too _busy_ to see or even speak to him. Elizabeth now suspected that he was angry with her for being so distant.

Pushing all these miserable thoughts from her mind Elizabeth closed her eyes and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

Elizabeth's tired mind seemed to register that it was morning and pulled her from a blissful dream involving John and a beautiful cabin. Opening her eyes she squinted in the sunlight that streamed through her window and thought about her dream. Smiling she recalled the cabin being the one her and Simon had visited years ago in Vermont but felt no guilt at dreaming of John instead of her old lover. That was in another lifetime, another galaxy.

Stretching across the bed she sat up and ran a hand through her messy hair. The sleep had done her good and she already felt ready for the day ahead. Glancing at the clock beside her bed she saw she had done better than 6 hours and had managed 7 and half. _Carson would be proud _she thought and began getting ready.

Half an hour later she was ready and grabbed her jacket before opening the door. As she did she let out a small gasp when she saw John Sheppard standing with a tray in his hands. Locking eyes for a moment Elizabeth knew he wasn't angry with her and that he had arranged everything last night.

"Morning." He said quietly his eyes twinkling. "Did you get some sleep?"

Finding her voice Elizabeth replied. "Uh, yeah. A lot, thanks." Her eyes darted to the tray and she looked back up with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought you might be hungry seeing as you missed dinner last night." John said lifting the tray a bit higher.

Elizabeth smiled gratefully realizing just how hungry she was and nodded. "Starving. I didn't realize Atlantis provided room service."

John shrugged. "Thought it would be a nice extra to have in this place. Didn't you get the memo?" His stomach did a somersault as she laughed.

Grinning at each other Elizabeth stood back and let him into her room. He placed the tray on her desk and turned to face her. Both stood unsure of what to say next. Finally Elizabeth broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to visit. I've…been busy." Even to her it sounded like a lame excuse despite it being the truth.

"I've heard." John said softly letting her know he understood. Picking up the mug of coffee he handed it to her. "The doc's not happy though."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes whilst accepting the coffee. "Thanks. This week's just busier than normal. Once this negotiation is out of the way it'll be better." She sat down on the edge of the bed as John handed her a plate. "Are you going to start spoon feeding me in a minute?" She joked and John gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I just…I'm sorry I haven't visited _you._ I could have done some extra paper work to help out but-"

"I scared you away." Elizabeth confirmed with an understanding nod. When John nodded the guilt Elizabeth felt intensified and she sighed placing the plate and cup on the desk again. Sitting back down she stayed silent for a minute and John began to wonder if she had fallen asleep again.

_Here it comes, the big apology. Don't mess this up Shep! _He thought and took a deep breath.

"About what I did…I'm sorry. I've not got a hero complex and I don't hate life…I just-"

Elizabeth's lips on his caused John to forget his coherent thinking and after a few seconds of shock began to kiss her back. As one of his hands slid around her waist pulling her closer on the bed the other moved behind her neck. Elizabeth's hands appeared to be enjoying the stubble covering his cheeks and the feel of his hair. After what seemed like hours they pulled apart both slightly dazed by what both had considered to be a perfect kiss.

"Um…as I was saying-" John stuttered unsure of what to do now but Elizabeth placed a finger on his lips. He immediately fell silent and stared into her eyes.

"It's okay." She almost whispered. "You did it because you cared about me. I was just so scared of losing you-" Her voice began to crack and she cleared her throat. Placing her hand again on his cheek she pressed on. "What you did was amazing and the fact that you did it for me…I feel privileged."

John's mouth fell open slightly surprised at her speech and thought over what she had said again. He felt the need to correct her on just one thing.

Taking both her hands in his John took another deep breath. "Elizabeth I don't _care_ for you." At first her eyes widened and she looked puzzled, even hurt so he hurriedly continued. "I meant what I said - I _love _you."

As she processed this information John's heartbeat began racing afraid of her response at such strong words. Seeing the tears begin to fall from her eyes he wiped them away with his thumbs and smiled at her. When she grinned back and giggled he knew everything was okay now.

Pulling her forward John initiated the next kiss this time not holding back any of the desire he felt for her. Just as things were really heating up John radio buzzed to life and as Elizabeth pulled away he groaned.

"Colonel? Did everything go okay? Did it work?"

Elizabeth bit back a laugh as John rolled his eyes upon hearing Carson Beckett's voice.

"Yeah doc. In fact it _was_ going very _well. _" He said through gritted teeth feeling his face flush.

"Good good. Wiz just checking-"

"Carson, thanks for last night." Elizabeth said positive the doctor had not realized she was still with John.

"Oh Christ! Yir still together!" He cried clearly embarrassed. "Sorry! I did nae mean tae…eh, have fun!" And with that final message John's radio went dead again.

Elizabeth burst out laughing and grabbed his hand while John shook his head. "Next time _I'll_ threaten _him_ with a big needle!"

"I'm sure you will!" She said and before he could respond she kissed him again.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and I hoped you enjoyed it!**


End file.
